The invention relates to hydrocarbon well cementing operations and, more specifically, to an additive for improving characteristics of the resulting cement structure.
Existing cement systems for hydrocarbon wells are used to complete the well and stabilize communication between the surface and a particularly desirable zone of the well. Problems exist with such cement systems, for example, when the cement systems have low mechanical properties, when the surrounding formations have low mechanical properties, when problems with migration of gas and fluids exist, and when the system will be subject to attack by sour gas. The need exists for improved cement systems to address these various types of conditions.